Strike Cannon
Caledfwlch Company (movie) | gender = | language = English | system = magic system::Nil (AEC Energy) (primary) magic system::Midchilda (movie) magic system::Ancient Belka (movie) | type = AEC Armament (primary) EM Equipment (movie) | handling = handling type::Weapon | name_ja = ストライクカノン | name_romaji = Sutoraiku Kanon | first = | voices = }} is a mana-driven weapon manufactured for the Administrative Bureau by the Vaizen-based Caledfwlch Techniques in .[http://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=2976621 Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force NEXT, Design 01]. Name Its model designation in Force is "CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon", which may stand for "C'aledf'w'lch '''A'nti-'Ec'lipse E'x'''perimental Weapon 'N::02". Its name may have been inspired by the . When adapted in the movie continuity, it is officially referred to as "CWX-Strike Cannon" instead, without any model designation. Appearances Strike Cannon makes its debut in Force NEXT Design 01 (accompanying Force ch.5) before its first appearance in , in which a batch of Strike Cannons is produced by Caledfwlch upon request by the Bureau for its Special Duty Section 6 ("SDS6") in 0081. The testing is carried out by the SDS6 Aggressor team, led by commander Nanoha Takamachi and sub-commander Vita. During the testing stage, it is, however, determined that only Nanoha herself possesses the power and reaction speed necessary to efficiently use the Cannon, therefore Mariel Atenza starts optimising Nanoha's Unit 01 for her exclusive use. In ch.9, Erio Mondial wields his Strike Cannon in the 3-on-3 battle against the Hückebein. In ch.11, Vita's Unit 02 is also taken into use to bombard Esquad Hückebein along with Erio's, after Thoma Avenir's Divide Zero "Eclipse" makes Vita unable to maintain flight. However, both units are later broken by Curren Hückebein. After the rescue of Thoma's group, Strike Cannon, together with War Hammer, has entered their mass production stage upon the Bureau's adaptation of AEC Armament. They become the standard weapons of Raptor units. Frontline members including the cadets of SDS6 are also seen wielding Strike Cannons in their trainings. Alternate continuities In the Brave Duel continuity, in addition to the crossover cards in which Nanoha wields her Unit 01, redesigned versions of Strike Cannon also become Raising Heart Driver and Luciferion Driver, additional new forms possessed by Raising Heart and Luciferion in INNOCENT. In the movie continuity, Strike Cannon first appears in with minor design changes. It is instead one of the battery-driven device type::EM Equipment manufactured by Caledfwlch Company 14 years earlier in 0067. Using the internal battery unit (cartridge), it can convert the user's mana and strengthen it for output via bombardment or electromagnetic blade. Unlike outputting non-magical anti-Eclipse energy in Force, it can be operated with the user's magic system instead. In , however, Mariel Atenza mentioned that its mana consumption is very heavy that among the development team, only Nanoha and Hayate Yagami can fire it at full power. In addition to the standalone use by Hayate Yagami when Schwertkreuz is stolen, Strike Cannon can also be an option unit of the Fortress System, as seen in Nanoha's case. When Formula Mode is driven by Nanoha, her Strike Cannon turns into Formula Cannon, as modified by the Eltrian-tech Variant Core provided by Amitie Florian. Forms Strike Cannon appears as a large (over two meters long in Force) gun held with both hands approximately at the waist height. Additionally, a bracer with connectors to the weapon is worn on the left hand (though seeing how Nanoha is left-handed, it may mean that the connector bracer should be worn on the dominant hand). Strike Cannon does not have a portable standby form like a Device, but the two following forms: Strike Cannons are painted in different colors to reflect the personal colors of users. Known users and their personal colors painted are summarized as follows: Functions While bearing striking similarities to an Armed Device, Strike Cannon is not a standalone Device but an armed interface produced as a "magic-driven weapon". Its primary function is instant conversion of the users' mana into physical effects, such as impact shocks, solid cannon projectiles, and barriers. This differs from ordinary Devices, which merely shape magical energy into a form where it can be used as a weapon; and allows Strike Cannon to efficiently counter the magic-neutralizing effects like the Anti Magilink Field and Zero Effect. To conserve energy, Strike Cannon can be switched to the Low Power Mode by turning the recoil-controlling function off. Gallery References Category:Devices